


Into the fire - Zombieland mini series part 2

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [2]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: A stranger saves them, Action, Columbus gets hurt, Columbus is badly hurt, Columbus is the narrator, Columbus narrates, M/M, New member joins Tallahassee and Columbus, Ship, Swearing, Tallahassee doesn't trust anyone, Tallahassee is protective of Columbus, Tallahassee takes care of Columbus, Talumbus - Freeform, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, male x male, mini series, otp, part two of a one-shot series, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Columbus injured and the new stranger is to blame. Tallahassee must find out what this man's intentions are.
Relationships: Columbus & Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Kudos: 38





	Into the fire - Zombieland mini series part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!
> 
> This is part two of our Zombieland mini series! For part three, right click or copy and paste this link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575443
> 
> For part one, right click or copy and paste this link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376492

——-

By now you're probably wondering, who the fuck was this stranger that saved me and Tallahassee? Did he really save us or was he just a poor shot looking for a fucking excuse to steal our belongings and hit the road again with us trailing behind him as zombies?

We were wondering that too. Especially Tallahassee. But honestly. This man kinda reminded me of Tal when we first met. He was strong, fit, excessive weaponry and was sort of a badass. He has dark hair, was tall, slender build but I still looked like a toothpick in comparison. I really did want to ask how he did his cardio.

Anyway, after he came that's when all seemed to turn to shit. Together Tallahassee and the stranger worked to fight off the zombie, the fucking T-800 locked onto its target, me. The stranger pushed me to safety but what he didn't know was that I was standing next to a window, foolishly and painfully, but of course unknowingly the man pushed me through that window and before I knew it the zombie was on top of me.

I went through managing to go through the boards and the fucking glass, and then I fell from the window, I'm not sure how far the fall was but Tallahassee said it was enough to knock me out for a few minutes. I was told that when I fell Tallahassee and the stranger were able to kill that fucked up zombie. I am grateful to them both. Of course after that I became a burden to them both but they didn't fail to take care of me, especially Tallahassee, he never left my side and still hasn't. We don't know anything about this new stranger, only now that his name is Jasper and he was alone. He saved us, I was happy to have him tag along but Tallahassee thought differently. I'll say this as an old saying I believe from Tolkien's The Hobbit which also happens to be my favourite book. Out of the frying pan and into the fire... This story is about to get real complicated folks..

With each bump Jasper drove over, Tallahassee could feel Columbus flinch under his arm, the movement must be causing pain for the young man. "For fuck sakes, can't you drive a little more careful?" Tallahassee hissed at the older man. The massive Ram truck was speeding down an empty highway, Jasper in the front seat and Tallahassee in the back with Columbus calmly laying by the older man's side. Jasper wasn't much for talking, which made for a long trip of silence as Columbus wasn't talking much either.

"How's the boy?" Jasper finally broke the silence as he peered at the two through the rear-view mirror.

"He's fine - would be better if you drove a little slower!" Tallahassee replied with a harsh tone, gently stroking Columbus' shoulder hoping to get him asleep. "Where did you come from?" He asked after more silence filled the truck, Tallahassee was curious, but also didn't trust him, he had so much racing through his mind but what stuck was when he kissed Columbus, did Columbus remember? Did he like it? Is he ever going to say anything about it?

"You don't need to know that, my only concern is getting you two to safety because you clearly need my help..." Jasper glanced to them again with cold eyes through the mirror before returning his gaze to the road. "What about you?"

"That's nice. Columbus and I are simply looking for a home of sorts, y'know? Zombie free, away from the chaos, a safe place, home. And that's all you need to know. " when he spoke to the stranger his tone always came off as cold as If he didn't want nothing to do with that man.

"Oh I see... you're that type are ya? I mean no offence. Honestly settling down sounds nice.." The stranger stayed quiet for a moment, Tallahassee could tell he was thinking of something else to say. "When did the two of you meet?" He asked a personal question this time just to get under the man's skin.

Tallahassee didn't like that question, this man doesn't need to know anything about their past, "I said you don't need to know." He replied in protest. Just then he heard Columbus whimper, he shifted his attention to the young man "hey, are you ok?"

Columbus placed a weak hand over his stomach and clenched to his jacket as his laboured breathing slowed even more, "It hurts to breath.." His voice a low whisper. He did not look to Tallahassee nor have the strength to smile but deep inside he loved being this close to the older man, he almost wished they could stay like this forever.

"He must've broken some ribs?" Jasper added not hiding the fact that he was eavesdropping.

"You know what, Jasper? How about you shut the fuck up. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be in this fucking mess, so do us a favour. " Tallahassee turned his gaze back to Columbus, gently stroking his forehead and covering him up with his own jacket "alright, we'll find a place to rest soon, Ohio. Until then don't speak." his voice was soft and gentle as well as his touch, he kept him close to comfort him.

Just then Jasper's eyes veered to an abandoned hotel on the side of the street. Knowing he wasn't supposed to listen, the man spoke out of term hoping it would put him in a better spot with Tallahassee. "There's a place to rest, up ahead." The man did not look in the mirror to see what Tallahassee thought of this, he already knew he would be upset that he did not obey.

Tallahassee could see Jasper was looking at a hotel, it was small and looked to be abandoned for years. "Ok. We can rest there, after you check if its safe and free from zombies, of course I'll go with you in case you don't know how to reload that Gun of yours. " the older man replied with a sassy tone before returning his attention back to Columbus.

"Fuck you.. I bet I can load a gun better than you pretty boy. But team effort is better than nothing hmm?" And with that Jasper put the truck in park, and began gathering his guns which were in the passenger seat. Picking out the better ones hoping to best Tallahassee and maybe even impress him.

Tallahassee didn't say a word to Jasper, if this was some other time when Columbus wasn't injured and he wasn't so worried about if the man he loves is going to make it or not, he would probably shoot the other man in the head for talking like that, but he was too occupied by Columbus. He slowly pulled back the younger man's sleeve revealing a wound on Columbus' arm just above his wrist "holy shit. Columbus, how come you didn't tell us about this?" The cut looked deep and was starting to get infected, it was hard to tell but at first glance it looked like a zombie bite. When Columbus didn't answer Tallahassee gently stroked over the wound "did that zombie bite you?"

Columbus squinted at the pain as Tallahassee touched the wound. He didn't even realize he had it till now and honestly he didn't remember if the Zombie got close enough to bite him. The boy was about to speak but before he could explain anything he began to feel a sickening feeling in his stomach, Columbus felt weaker and started to feel dizzy and disoriented. What the fuck was happening? Before he knew it, the boy felt a sharp pain running through his side and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He moved himself away from Tallahassee and threw up on the floor of the truck.

Jasper immediately turned to look at him and started to get out of the truck. "Holy shit Columbus!!" He screamed as he started to load his gun.

"No, no, no!" Tallahassee shouted as he moved away from Columbus, not reaching for his gun, there was no way he would shoot the young man "put the gun down, Jasper!" He yelled to the other man as he placed his arm over Columbus to protect him. "There's got to be another way!"

......

To be continued

Keep an eye out for part 3!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_
> 
> If you haven't read part one, go read it now! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376492
> 
> Part 3 is up! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575443


End file.
